Born to die
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: Et si l'inverse c'était passé ? Si Clary avait été élevée par les Lightwood, et Jace par Jocelyn ? Si Valentin n'avait jamais créer la Cercle ? Hodge est le créateur du Cercle. Il a été emprisonner 15 ans auparavant. Clary vit avec les Lightwood, ses parents et son frère à l'Institut. Jace est élevé par une sorcière en exil, et son mari, et reste ignorant. Plus très longtemps...
1. Chapter 1

Jace s'ennuyait. Le cour de sport avait toujours été l'un de ceux où il s'ennuyait le plus. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, et tous les élèves se levèrent brusquement du sol, pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Comme toujours, il fut l'un des derniers a sortir du gymnase. Sa petite amie, Samsha, l'attendait.  
"Tu as prit ton temps aujourd'hui, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser.  
Comme à chaque fois", répliqua-t-il, agacé.  
La jeune fille éloigna son visage de lui pour le regarder, étonnée. Il quitta la jeune fille, et se dirigea vers sa prochaine salle de cours. Samsha le regarda, bouche bée.  
Le dernier cours du jeune homme était celui de philosophie. La pause de quinze heures trente n'étant pas terminée, le couloir était vide. Jace fouilla dans son sac, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait laisser la bague de son père dans les vestiaires. Il se leva, et repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses parents la veille.  
Jace descendit l'escalier de l'appartement familial. Il entra dans le salon, où sa mère recevait ses clients. Sa mère était voyante Elle et son père était assis dans le canapé.  
"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda le lycéen, préparé au pire.  
Mon amour, lui dit sa mère, nous devons avoir une conversation importante. Voilà...  
Saches que tu sera toujours notre garçon, coupa son père.  
Salomon, tais-toi ! ordonna la voyante sévèrement. Mon ange, il y a seize ans, un ami à nous est venu nous voir. Il se nommait Valentin. C'était une nuit noire, et il pleuvait. Je le revois dans notre entrée, avec ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur le visage. Et, dans ses bras, il tenait un bébé. Toi. Il nous a supplier de te garder. Il a dit que ta mère était morte en couche, et qu'un grand malheur avait frapper ton père. Nous avons accepter. Tu es devenu notre fils.  
Jace avait quitter la maison, se réfugiant chez son meilleur ami, Simon. Il était aller en cours normalement le lendemain. Il savait que tous les jeudis, sa mère allait chercher des fournitures pour voyantes. ll avait décidé de quitter le foyer familial définitivement, et devait pour cela récupérer ses affaires. La bague qu'il allait chercher était celle de son vrai père. Selon la voyante, Valentin lui avait donnée en même temps qu'il lui confiait l'enfant. Elle était marquée d'un H, dont il ne connaissait pas la signification.  
Enfin, le jeune homme arriva à nouveau dans le gymnase. Et là, il vit une scène qui lui coupa le souffle.

Clary, Alec et Isabelle avaient traqué ce démon pendant trois jours. Il était particulièrement malin. Enfin, les trois compagnons arrivèrent à le coincer dans le gymnase d'un lycée. La créature avait pris l'apparence d'une jeune fille qu'il avait croisé dans la cour du lycée peu de temps auparavant. Il était coincé contre un mur. Soudain, la bête sauta sur Clary. Celle-ci ne frémit même pas. En plein saut, il fut arrêté. Isabelle avait sorti son long fouet d'électrum souple, et celui-ci c'était enroulé autour de la cheville du démon, qui s'écrasa au sol. Alec lui sauta dessus, et le maintint au sol.  
"À toi l'honneur, Morgenstern," dit-il à Clary.  
Celle-ci lui lança un regard irrité, avant de sortir de son fourreau un long poignard. "Camaël", murmura-t-elle. Le poignard séraphique se mit à luire, et elle l'enfonça d'un coup dans la gorge de la créature maléfique.  
Lorsque Jace entra dans le gymnase, il ne vit que trois adolescents entourer un quatrième. La porte claqua derrière lui, faisant se retourner celle qui lui tournait le dos. Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir probablement un an de moins que lui. Elle était petite, avec de longs cheveux roux, et d'immenses yeux verts. Il croisa son regard, et quelque chose remua au fond de lui. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Simon entra.  
"Jace ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Samsha t'attend dehors.  
J'avais oublier quelque chose, dit-il en ramassant la bague sur le bureau du professeur. Et dit à Samsha qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de m'attendre".  
Simon regarda son ami, bouche bée. Celui-ci lui passa devant, et sorti. Il traversa la cour du lycée, et sorti dans la rue. Les rues de Manhattan étaient toujours pleines. Il n'eut aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse des habitants et des touristes.  
Jace prit le premier métro qui arrivait. Il s'assit dans un wagon, la tête posée contre une fenêtre, et les pieds sur le siège d'en face. Qui était cette fille ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, elle et les deux autres qui l'accompagnait. Finalement, il descendit à une station de métro au hasard. Il ressortit à Brooklyn. La nuit ne tomberait pas avant quelques heures. Il se mit à errer dans les rues.

L'ascenseur de l'Institut était si bruyant que Clary n'entendait pas Isa et Alec se disputer. La Chasseuse d'Ombres s'engouffra dans le couloir avant même que les portes soient totalement ouvertes. Elle connaissait son père. Valentin voulait les rapports le plus rapidement possible. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Church. Elle se baissa, et le caressa entre les oreilles.  
"Père est dans la bibliothèque ?" demanda-t-elle au chat, qui lui répondit par un miaulement. La Nephilim le gratta une dernière fois, puis se hâta d'y aller.  
Comme toujours, Clary eut le souffle coupé en entrant dans la grande pièce. Des galeries couraient le long des murs, pleines de livres. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvaient des cases de verre protégeant divers objets, comme des armes, ou encore des bijoux; Au centre se dressait un bureau, fait d'une épaisse plaque de bois soutenue par deux anges. Et, derrière ce bureau, son père.  
Valentin était un homme immense, doté d'une carrure impressionnante. Le blond de ses cheveux était mis en valeur par le soleil qui l'éclairait par derrière la grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il regarda sa fille se diriger vers lui.  
"Alors ? demanda-t-il lorsque celle-ci fut devant lui.  
Nous l'avons trouvé, répondit-elle. Il se terrait dans un lycée de Manhattan.  
Raconte."  
La jeune fille conta à son père la traque. Elle hésita; devait-elle parler du garçon qui les avait vu, Isa, Alec et elle ? Elle le fit, finalement. Elle regarda son père, étonnée de son silence.  
"À quoi ressemblait ce garçon ? questionna-t-il finalement.  
Il était blond, grand, avec des yeux marrons clairs, répondit-elle.  
Merci. Tu peux y aller."  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait la franchir lorsque son père la rappela. Elle se retourna.  
"Ce garçon, ordonna son père, retrouve-le moi tu veux ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà, deuxième chapitre ! Je sais, je n'ai pas mis de petite présentation au premier, désolée... BUG D'ORDI! Bon, maintenant tout est réglé. Bon, vu que je n'ai pas mit de "disclaimer" au début, le voilà : **  
** Les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à Cassandra Clare, auteur de la série. L'Histoire, (oui oui avec un grand H) est à moi. Le titre vient de la chanson du même nom, de Lana Del Rey. Et aller remballer vos reviews si c'est pour me dire que j'ai des goûts musicaux merdiques, vous serez gentils. Je tiens à vous dire que chaque chapitre sera posté toutes les deux semaines, avec un nombre de chapitre... inconnu ! Je verrais, mais je pense une trentaine, peut-être plus, sûrement pas moins. Désolée, je suis à la fois auteur, Bêta et relectrice (Je vous dit pas les conversations à trois toute seule, toute ma famille pense que je suis dingue...) et comme je ne suis pas une experte en orthographe, il se peut qu'il est des fautes. Si vous pensez pouvoir me corriger, envoyez un message PV, je verrai si je peut vous prendre. Sur ce, ENJOY, et à dans deux semaines ! **  
** Mais, avant de commencer, j'aurai une petite question. Je sais que la fan n'est pas Rating M, mais, selon une amie une bonne fiction est une fiction avec au moins un lemon. Alors, voilà. Dois-je ou pas en mettre un ? Même s'il ne sera pas tous de suite, je préfère savoir maintenant, pour m'arranger dans l'histoire.**

**Born to die, Lana del Rey. **  
**Piste de 4:46 min, dans l'album du même nom. **  
**Choose your last words, **  
**'Cause this is the last time.**  
**Because you, and I, **  
**We were born to die**

* * *

Clary détestait Manhattan. Elle préférait de loin Brooklyn, et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Elle entra une nouvelle fois dans le lycée, et retourna vers le gymnase qui avait abrité son combat contre le démon. Une simple rune de descellement lui ouvrit la porte verrouillée, et elle entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas éclairée, et son pied buta contre un objet au sol. Elle se baissa, et vit un téléphone portable. Elle l'alluma. Le fond d'écran représentait le jeune homme qu'elle recherchait, Jace. À ses côtés, se trouvait une jeune fille, vraisemblablement d'origine nord africaine. Tous deux souriaient sur la photo. Clary sourit. Elle venait de trouver un prétexte pour demander où le garçon était.

Jace errait dans les rues de Brooklyn. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'éloigner le plus possible de ce lycée, de cet endroit où on lui avait menti toutes ces années. La nuit tombait, et l'adolescent se rendit compte que son portable n'était plus dans ses poches. Il jura, et rebroussa chemin. Il vit soudain l'enseigne lumineuse d'une boite de nuit éclairer la nuit. Le Pandémonium. Après tous, pourquoi pas ? Il entra dans la file d'attente sur le trottoir.  
Lorsque son tour arriva, le videur de la boite le détailla, et le laissa entrer. L'intérieur du club était... Électrique. Les gens qui y dansaient était tatoués, percé de partout, un groupe de jeunes filles avait même tout un côté de la tête rasée, et l'autre entièrement bleu. Le jeune garçon, avec ses cheveux blonds, devait sûrement faire totalement tâche. Il ôta son blouson de cuir, et alla jusqu'au bar, où il commanda une bière. À presque dix-sept ans, il doutait de pouvoir l'avoir(*), mais la serveuse revint un peu plus tard avec la boisson.  
Alors qu'il commençait à la boire, une jeune fille très sexy s'approcha de lui. Blonde, grande, fine, avec de grands yeux noirs, qui ne laissaient aucune différences entre la pupille et l'iris. Elle l'attrapa par la manche, et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, où il commencèrent à se déhancher, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, langoureusement, sur de la techno. Jace laissa son regard dévier du décolleté de sa compagne pour observer les gens autour. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la jeune rousse du matin le regarder.  
Elle était assise près d'un garçon grand, musclé, et aux cheveux si blond qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Il devait avoir environ dix-huit ans. Il avait son bras autour des épaule de la fille, et tous deux semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. D'un coup, le garçon pointa du doigt le couple qu'il formait avec la danseuse. Il se leva, et Jace eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit le blond sortir une épée du fourreau qui pendait à sa taille !

Clary évita la baffe qui venait vers elle d'un mouvement souple. La fille qui lui faisait face réessaya de la frapper, mais son compagnon, Simon, l'en empêcha. Lorsque qu'elle les avait retrouvés, la jeune fille, Samsha, pleurait dans les bras de Simon. Le jeune garçon était très gêné, vu qu'il avait dut rompre à la place de son meilleur ami. En voyant le portable dans la main de Clary, l'ex de Jace s'était imaginée beaucoup de chose. Simon envoya à la Chasseuse d'Ombre un regard désolé, et emmena la jeune fille avec lui, un peu plus loin. Il revint un peu plus tard, après avoir confié l'amoureuse à ses amies.  
"Oui, dit-il. C'est bien le portable de Jace.  
-Tu sais où je peut le trouver, et lui rendre ?  
-Désolé, mais non. Il a quitté le lycée juste après être sorti du gymnase, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.  
-C'est pas grave, je vais chercher. Merci"  
La Nephilim s'éloignait de Simon lorsque son propre téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sorti, et vit qu'elle avait reçu un sms de son frère. "_Alerte démon Pandémonium. On va boire un verre ?_" Clary sourit. Son frère adorait la chasse. Elle adorait son frère. Et tuer un démon ensemble était un passe-temps tout à fait honorable pour deux Chasseur d'Ombre. Elle répondit "_Alec et Izzy aussi ?_"  
"_Juste toi et moi. Repars demain._" Jonathan étant désormais majeur, il devait patrouiller dans le monde, et revenait rarement à New-York. La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers la station de métro la plus proche, et déboucha à Brooklyn. Elle retrouva son frère devant la boite de nuit. Il lui dessina une rune d'invisibilité, car elle avait ôté la sienne pour parler à Simon, et qu'elle aimait la sensation de son frère dessinant les runes sur ses bras, et ils entrèrent dans la boite. Pendant que Clary le mettait au courant de la mission que lui avait confié leur père, ils cherchaient des yeux le démon. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, et commandèrent à boire. La fée qui servait de serveuse sourit à Jonathan, qui s'en fichait d'ailleurs royalement. Clary s'esclaffa, et il la regarda étrangement. Son frère ne se rendait absolument pas compte de sa beauté, avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, ses cicatrices, qui étaient pour tous Chasseurs d'Ombre magnifiques, et son corps musclé par les années d'entrainement. Il passa sa main autour des épaules, et soudain, Clary vit, sur la piste de danse, Jace.  
"Regarde Joan ! Le voilà. Le blond sur la piste de danse.  
-Celui qui danse avec la blonde ? Son frère pointa du doigt la jeune fille qui se collait au garçon qu'elle traquait. Tu sais soeurette, je crois qu'on a notre démon", affirma-t-il en sortant son épée de son fourreau.  
Clary posa la main sur la poignée d'Heosphoros, l'épée des Morgenstern, dans son dos.  
"Tu t'occupe du blondinet. Je prend le démon, et je l'emmène dehors." ordonna Jonathan.  
Il cacha son épée dans son dos, et alla voir la danseuse.

Jace vit les deux compagnons s'approcher, et le type mettre son épée derrière son dos. Il s'approcha, et sa compagne se détourna de lui, pour aller le voir. Il l'attira contre elle, et l'entraina dans la ruelle. La jeune rousse à ses côtés se plaça devant lui, et prit la place de la blonde. Elle commença à danser, et Jace la suivit. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, et elle mit ses mains sous son t-shirt.

Clary dansait. Mais, en même temps, elle menait le jeu, et, imperceptiblement, guidait Jace vers la porte arrière.

Lorsque Jace se rendit compte que la fille l'emmenait vers la ruelle qui courait derrière le club, il n'essaya même pas de se dégager, obnubilé par le déhanché de sa jeune compagne. Une fois contre la porte, il commença à se demander ce qu'elle lui voulait. La porte s'ouvrit, et les deux tombèrent plein combat.

Jonathan se faisait massacrer par le démon, bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. Clary dégaina Heosphoros, et se plaça devant Jace, pour le protéger. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir à sa mission, qui était de ramener le jeune homme à son père, même au prix de a vie de son frêre. Le démon changea alors de forme, pour prendre celle d'une grande femme, armée d'une épée. Elle prit l'arme entre ses longues mains, et la passa dans la poitrine du Nephilim. Le temps sembla se figer. Jonathan tomba, comme au ralenti, et son sang couvrit le sol  
Clary hurla. Elle voulut se jeter sur la femme, mais des bras serrés autour d'elle l'en empêchèrent. La femme rit, et cracha à Clary ces mots :  
"Je suis Lilith, mère des démons. Nous nous reverrons, petite Nephilim".  
Sur ces mots, elle disparut. Jace relâcha Clary, qui se précipita vers son frère. Elle prit le corps inerte dans ses bras, le berça contre son coeur. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tombaient dans les cheveux du Chasseur d'Ombre, et se mêlaient au sang qui tâchait ses vêtements. La jeune fille se tourna vers Jace.  
"Toi, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi m'as-tu retenue ? Jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère contre quelqu'un  
-Parce que cette... Chose t'aurait tué, comme elle l'a fait avec ton copain.  
-Les yeux verts de Clary devinrent presque noirs de fureur  
-Mon frère, murmura-t-elle.  
-Quoi ?  
-Mon frère, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, pas mon copain. J'aurai dû. J'aurai dû mourir avec lui.  
-Tu es malade ? Tu as quoi, quinze ans ? Tu as la vie devant toi ! Jace était sidéré de l'envie de mourir de cette fille. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose se réjouissait de la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire.  
-Mon frère aussi avait la vie devant lui. Je suis une Chasseuse d'Ombre ! Née pour mourir !  
Jace allait répliquer, lorsqu'il s'écroula sur un genou.  
-Jace ? demanda Clary. Jace que ce passe-t-il ?"  
Il ne répondit rien. Et la jeune Nephilim vit la plaie qui barrait son ventre. Elle se précipita à ses côtés. La rune qu'elle lui apposa, sans se souvenir que les Terrestres ne les supportaient pas, n'eut aucun effet. Il avait été blessé par Lilith. La jeune fille posa Heosphoros, et prit son téléphone. La porte de la ruelle s'ouvrit en grand, et Isa en sorti, accompagnée d'un chevalier Elfe. Elle stoppa en voyant Clary agenouillée par terre aux côtés de Jace, le corps inerte de Jonathan un peu plus loin, et le sang qui couvrait la ruelle comme le Nil, charriant des poissons morts(*). Elle lâcha la main de l'Elfe en voyant la blessure du jeune garçon.  
"Les runes ne marchent pas, dit Clary. Il a été blessé par un Démon Supérieur. Nous devons l'emmener à l'Institut.  
-Et Joan ?"  
C'est alors qu'Alec arriva, accompagné par Magnus, sont petit ami. Le sorcier n'eut qu'un simple regard, et se plaça aux côtés de Jace. Clary se leva, et attrapa sa stèle. Elle ouvrit un Portail. Isabelle et Alec prirent le corps de Jonathan, et l'emmenèrent à travers.  
" Surtout, ne prévenez uniquement que père si vous le pouvez !" leur cria Clary. Isa hocha la tête. Magnus alla ensuite, portant Jace. Clary passa le Portail en dernière, le fermant derrière elle.

***Oui, si l'âge de boire de l'alcool à Idris, c'est quinze ans, ce n'est pas le cas aux Etats-Unis, qui ne font jamais rien comme tous le monde, et où la majorité est à 21 ans. **  
**On se retrouve le 15 aout, pour un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, bonnes vacances ! Et n'oubliez pas : si l'auteur invente l'Histoire, c'est les reviews qui donnent envie de continuer. Alors, n'hésitez pas, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, DITES LE ! Toutes les reviews sont acceptés, j'y répondrai par Pv, ou bien, pour les gens qui n'ont pas de compte ffn, sur le début du prochain chapitre. Enjoy et à dans deux semaines ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est l'heure, en l'un des derniers jours d'aout, de retrouver votre fanfiction adorée. Nos amis se rendent à une fête chez Magnus, pour présenter à Jace un aperçu du Monde Obscur. De son côté, Simon, qui s'est fait attaquer dans Central Park, se trouve tout le temps en colère, où jaloux. Que lui arrive-t-il ? **

Simon avait laissé tomber Donjon et Dragon, car chacune de ses défaite, sur ce simple jeu vidéo le mettait dans une colère noire. Il n'était pas allé en cour l'avant-veille, et en ce dimanche 23 octobre, il s'inquiétait. Jace n'avait pas réapparut depuis le jeudi, et ce fameux cours de sport. Enfin, il quitta la terrasse du café où il était attablé, lâcha cinq dollars pour payer sa boisson, et marcha jusqu'à Central Park. Là, il s'assit sur un banc, et regarda le soleil disparaitre derrière un immeuble. La nuit tomba rapidement, et il observa le levé de la Lune. Elle était pleine. Soudain, une immense douleur l'atteint dans l'épaule, là où il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice de son agression, deux jours plus tôt. Cela le déchirait, le... brûlait ? La douleur le fit tomber par terre. Il se tordait sur le sol. Puis s'évanouit.

Ce même dimanche 23 octobre, Clary, Jace, Isabelle et Alec se dirigeait vers l'appartement du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Alec marchait devant. Il ouvrit la porte, et se mit immédiatement à la recherche de celui qui faisait battre son coeur.  
Le loft était plein. La DJ était incroyablement douée, même pour une fille de Brooklyn. Le fait d'avoir quatre bras était cependant un avantage certain. Derrière le bar, une fée servait un vampire, en pleine discussion avec une jolie jeune femme à la peau bleutée, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil attentifs aux trois loup-garous, en pleine dissertation sur qui, de Magnus ou de Dumbledore, le grand sorcier de la série Harry Potter, était le plus puissant. Partout dans l'appartement, on voyait des scènes pareilles. Trois chevaliers-elfes aiguisait leurs épées dans leur coin, et deux Fils de la Nuit jetait des regards lubriques à une bande de fille qui gloussait contre un mur.  
Jace était fasciné. Il s'avança de quelques pas dans l'appartement de Magnus, la mâchoire prête à se décrocher. Clary resta sur le seuil.  
"Il te plait, non ? La voix de sa parabataï retentit, amusée.  
- Izzy, si tu pouvais arrêter de dire des conneries, ça m'arrangerais.  
- Tu vois ? Tu devient sur tes gardes dès que j'en parle. Je vous ai vu arriver en courant, toute à l'heure. Tu était morte de rire. Je ne t'ai pas vu rire comme ça depuis... En fait jamais.  
- Tu te fais des idées. Oui, je riait, mais pas plus que lorsque toi et moi nous rigolons."  
Isabelle haussa les épaules, et s'avança dans la lumière. Elle sortit une fiole d'eau bénite de sa poche. Elle était à moitié vide.  
"Tu n'as quand même pas..." commença Clary. Un hurlement de rage lui répondit. Un vampire entra à toute vitesse dans le loft. Magnus arriva. Clary haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il était vêtu d'une chemise ouverte, et d'un haut de costard, mais qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon en guise de pantalon.  
"Magnus, dit-elle d'une voix critique, tu as déjà penser que mettre un pantalon pourrait être une bonne idée ?  
- Issa, chérie, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de te répondre.  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire, répliqua Isabelle, amusée.  
- Ça suffit toutes les deux ! Toi, fit-il, se tournant vers le vampire, qu'est ce que tu as à hurler à ma fête ? Tu vas terroriser mon chat.  
- De l'eau bénite ! Quelqu'un a versé de l'eau bénite dans le réservoir de ma moto !  
- Et tu penses qu'un de mes invités aurait pût faire une chose pareille ? Le sorcier eu un reniflement dédaigneux. Je n'invite pas de la racaille. Je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ! Alors, tu vas sortir de ma maison, avant que je ne teste une de mes sorts sur toi. J'aime bien celui qui transforme en cochon, pour que tes petits copains puisse te manger. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en prenant le vampire par le bras, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire. Bye bye !"  
Le sorcier poussa le Fils de la Nuit hors de son appartement. Il se retourna, et se rendit près de la porte qui conduisait au reste de la maison. Isabelle le suivit, à la recherche d'une de ses connaissances. Jace se tourna vers Clary. Il eut un coup au coeur, lorsqu'il la vie en grande discussion avec un jeune homme. Il devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs, et deux jeunes filles à côté le trouvait vraisemblablement très séduisant. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clary, il la vit frémir. Il la prit par le bras, et l'entraina dans un coin, sur un canapé. Là, il s'assit, et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle sembla résister, puis finalement s'assit. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Jace sentit la colère enfler en lui. Il s'approcha du canapé. Au moment où il allait parler, le garçon approcha ses lèvres de celles de Clary, et l'embrassa. Jace eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Ce sentiment fut de courte durée, puisque la jeune fille se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, avant d'assener une baffe monumentale à son coussin humain *sérieux ? Comment elle fait ? Patrick veut pas que je m'asseye sur lui...*. Celui-ci, éberlué, avait sa main sur sa joue, pendant que la fille à côté de lui se moquait de la marque qui commençait à apparaitre sur sa joue.  
"Tu es malade ? demanda-t-il à Clary.  
- Non, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis juste pas ton jouet. Viens Jace, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, et en prenant le Terrestre par le bras. Je t'avais dit que les Verlac étaient tous dingues !"  
Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, laissant le jeune homme en plan. Soudain, un éclair de lumière surgit dans la pièce surpeuplée. "Bordel pensa Clary, pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes ici..."  
Ce qu'elle vit plus loin lui glaça le sang. Une silhouette dégoulinante de divers fluides, parmi lesquelles du sang, et de l'ichor, du sang de démon, gisait à terre. Magnus se précipita, suivit de son petit ami, et d'Izzy. Clary les suivit, vaguement consciente de Jace à ses côtés. Sur le sol gisait une femme blanche, grande, blonde, avec des yeux d'or. Les yeux de Jace ! La femme tenait un bout de papier dans sa main. Clary sentit Jace étouffé un cri d'horreur. Il se précipita vers la femme, et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Clary n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit, mais Jace se tourna vers Magnus, plein d'espoir. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé. Alec posa sa main sur son épaule, tandis que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur les joues du jeune garçon blond.  
Izzy s'approcha de sa parabataï. Cette femme était Victoria Carmichaël, la mère de Jace, expliqua-t-elle à Clary.  
"Il y a plus, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Clary était sur ses gardes  
- Victoria à dit ceci : "Le Nephilim renégat est de retour, et il porte avec lui notre mère"  
- Hodge, murmura la jeune fille rousse.  
- Je pense aussi. Il aurait réussi à s'échapper. Mais 'notre mère' ? Qui cela peut-il être ?  
- Selon Magnus, dit la voix d'Alec, derrière elles, Victoria était une sorcière.  
- Lilith, marmonna Clary.  
- Quoi ?  
- Les sorciers sont appelés "Enfants de Lilith". De plus, c'est le nom que m'a donné la femme dans la ruelle, après avoir blessé Jonathan. Hodge Starkweather à réussi à s'enfuir, et à invoquer un démon. Il va reprendre la guerre."

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre était très très cours je sais, mais avec l'approche de la rentrée, plus un petit problème avec mon chargeur d'ordi dans la semaine, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez apprécier. À dans deux semaines !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? Racontez le moi dans les reviews ! Nous voilà enfin réuni. Je suis désolée de la taille du chapitre précédent, mais, préparation de la rentrée oblige, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, d'autant plus que je suis sur six fronts en même temps... Vous aurez des nouvelles un peu plus tard. Un indice ? En plus de Lonely Stranger, ma fic sur le Hobbit et mon crossover, School, je bosse sur deux autres fic, et un texte pas ffn. Bref, I am a bit buisy. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de publier, car (comme vous l'avez remarqué vu que vous êtes intelligent -je crois-), je me laisse du temps pour écrire. Mais, j'ai réussi à prendre un peu d'avance dans mes différents textes donc pour le moment c'est plus simple. Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop long. Je suis désolée du peu que je vous ai mis la dernière fois (Oui, petits lecteurs pleins de morve, je compte m'excuser autant de fois que je le veux) alors je vais essayer de faire un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois. Celui-ci a été écrit pendant un trèèèès long cours de physique (2h30) donné par un prof qui donne l'impression d'être sous prozac. Autant vous dire que j'avais le temps de prendre des notes, en plus de mon cours. *Bien sur, tu prends tes cours...* /Ba nan, c'est moi qui copiais ce jour là.../**  
**J'ai eu ma première review sur cette histoire (pardon, Histoire oh lala...) alors je vous demande de nettoyer une peluche en l'honneur d'Anthae ! Elle construira une montagne de morceau de sucre pour vous remercier. Je remercie également , qui a rejoins notre clan (j'aime les vampire et les loups garous mais pas twillight) le 10 septembre ! À segolene, on fait tous le haka de bienvenu ! **  
**Aller, Enjoy ! **

Lorsque Simon se réveilla, il n'était plus dans Central Park. Il ne se souvenait que d'une immense douleur à l'épaule, et de s'être évanouie. Il regarda ses mains, et failli retomber dans les pommes. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. Il se releva péniblement, et regarda autour de lui. Il était sur les bords de l'Hudson, et la rivière charriait les relents âpres des usines un peu plus loin. Soudain, le regard de Simon tomba sur une charogne devant lui. Une carcasse sanguinolente, encore couverte de poils. Le garçon hurla. Il se retourna, et vit sortir d'une librairie un peu plus loin un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Celui-ci se figea en voyant Simon. Il s'approcha prudemment, et vit derrière le jeune en sang la charogne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, révélant à l'adolescent les pupilles bleus de l'adulte.  
"Qui es-tu, demanda Simon d'une voix tremblante, effrayé.  
- Je m'appelle Luke, dit-il. Et toi ?  
- Si... Simon, bégaya le garçon, comme un enfant affolé.  
- Écoute, Simon, je peux t'aider. Je vis juste là, ajouta-t-il en désignant la librairie. Viens, et je t'expliquerais.  
- Comment savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? répliqua Simon, sur ses gardes.  
- Tu ne peux pas", répondit Luke, en entrant dans la librairie.  
Sans ajouter un mot, Simon le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce mal éclairée, remplie de livres. Luke passa une porte un peu plus loin, après avoir fait signe au jeune homme de s'installer. Il revint cinq minutes après, deux cafés dans les mains. Il en tendit un au jeune, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le silence était pesant. Pour s'occuper les mains, l'adolescent tournait la tasse entre ses mains. Finalement, ce fut Luke qui parla le premier :  
"De quoi te souviens-tu ?  
- De rien. Juste que j'ai eu mal.  
- Où ?  
L'insistance de l'adulte commençait à agacer le garçon, mais il ôta sa chemise, et lui montra la cicatrice brune qui courait dans son cou. Il frémit en sentant les doigts glisser lentement dessus. Puis, son regard capta celui de Luke, et il vit la surprise dans ses pupilles. *J'y crois pas ! Elle nous colle un coup de foudre lycanthropique !*  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda Luke d'une voix étonnée.  
- Je m'appelle Simon Lewis.  
- Non. Tu es un... Un frère. Un frère loup-garou.  
- Pardon ? Le jeune homme s'éloigna de l'adulte, en remettant sa chemise. Vous êtes dingue ! Les loups-garous n'existent pas !  
- Tu crois ? Alors qu'as tu fais cette nuit ?  
- Je, eum, je...  
- C'était la pleine lune hier soir. La première est toujours difficile. Je suis chef de meute. Je suis près à t'accepter. À une condition. Ta famille ne doit jamais être au courant.  
- Vous me demandez de laisser tomber ma famille ?  
- Non. Tu pourras toujours les voir, même, si tu veux, leur parler, vivre avec eux. Mais il ne doivent jamais savoir que tu es un loup-garou.  
- Je ne vous crois pas. Je ne peux pas être un loup-garou.  
- Laisse moi te convaincre.  
- Non. Je dois rentrer maintenant.  
- Bien. Si tu veux me parler à nouveau, viens ici. Ou à Chinatown. Il s'y trouve un commissariat abandonné. Les Mundanes y voient un restaurant chinois. Voici l'adresse", ajouta l'adulte en lui tendant un bout de papier.  
Simon le saisit d'une main hésitante, et le fourra dans sa poche. Puis il quitta la librairie, après avoir remercier Luke pour le café.  
Le trentenaire s'assit sur une chaise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait annoncer la vérité à un nouveau. Ceux-ci avait plus ou moins de mal à la reconnaitre. D'autre avait déjà fait l'expérience de plusieurs pleines lunes, et avaient naturellement quitté leurs familles. Luke n'avait alors plus qu'à les emmener jusqu'à la meute. Comme Maia. La jeune fille s'était enfuit de sa maison, et vivait maintenant avec la meute. Luke sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaitre le numéro de Jocelyn. Depuis qu'elle avait épousé Valentin, vingt ans auparavant, Luke était parti à New York. Puis, Hodges avait créer le Cercle, et Jocelyn avait suivi son professeur. Luke était revenu à Idris, pour faire son devoir de Chasseur d'Ombres. Et s'était fait mordre. Valentin avait souffert de la rupture avec son parabataï. Il s'était battu à ses côtés. Pour l'honneur. Même si se battre aux côtés de Créature Obscures, même son meilleur ami, le répugnait. Puis, Hodges avait été vaincu. Les Lightwood comme les Morgenstern avaient été épargnés. Les premiers car ils avaient un enfant, Alec, les deuxièmes parce que Valentin s'était battu du "bon côté". Mais ils avaient été exilés à New York, et ne pouvaient se rendre à Idris qu'en cas de force majeur pour les Lightwood, pour des missions diplomatiques et les rapports mensuels pour Jocelyn. Valentin n'y allait jamais, bien qu'il en ait le droit.  
Depuis le retour de son ancien parabataï et de la femme qu'il aimait, Luke n'avait eu aucun contact avec eux. Sauf le jour où il était devenu chef de meute, la seule obligation qu'il avait étant de leur indiquer le nombre de loups dans la meute. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et que l'on ne lui reprochait pas.  
Luke attrapa le petit appareil, et cliqua sur le bouton "IGNORER L'APPEL"

Jocelyn raccrocha le portable en jurant. Maryse l'observa.  
"Tu savait qu'il ne répondrait pas.  
- J'aurai quand même essayer. Où sont tous les autres ?  
- Jace reste cloitré dans sa chambre depuis le retour de la fête. Robert et ton mari cherchent des traces de Hodges. Jonathan, ton fils est très rancunier, est à la recherche d'informations sur celle qui lui a passé une lame dans le ventre. Et Clary, Alec et Izzy s'entrainent. Depuis trois jours."  
Clary se retourna, et lança un poignard séraphique dans la direction de sa meilleure amie. Il lui manqua la tête de peu, tranchant au passage quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure noire. La brune lança un regard mécontent à sa meilleure amie, avant de se ruer sur elle, lames en avant. Clary évita l'assaut de justesse, en pivotant sur ses hanches. Elle leva le genou, et atteignit Izzy en plein dans le dos. La jeune fille se cambra de douleur, et essaya de frapper la rousse, mais elle la rata encore.  
"Tu dois viser là où elle va être Izzy. Pas là où elle est."  
Suivant les conseils de son grand frère, Isabelle Lightwood étudia les mouvements de son adversaire d'un temps. Clary se mouvait tel un chat, mais il y avait une faille dans sa défense. Même lorsqu'elle bondissait sur un adversaire, tout son corps était protégé. Cependant, sa garde avait un défaut au niveau de l'aine. Une ouverture de deux secondes, mais qu'Izzy pouvait utiliser pour se défendre. Elle prépara son poignard séraphique, et attendit. Mais, cette fois-ci, Alec en décida autrement, en ordonnant à sa soeur d'attaquer. La brune attaqua de front, et feinta pour passer sa lame sur les flancs de sa parabataï. Alec se mêla alors au combat, rejoignant sa soeur. C'était une technique de combat qu'ils avaient mis au point des années plus tôt. L'un des deux combattait en premier, et le deuxième se faisait oublier. Puis, dès qu'il apercevait une ouverture, entrait dans le combat et tuait. Une fois les deux ensemble, que ce soit Clary et Jonathan ou Izzy et Alec, ils étaient pratiquement imbattables. Et personne n'avait réussi pour l'instant. L'entrainement au combat terminé, ils passèrent au parcours. Courir sur les poutres de la salle, à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Sauter. Faire des saltos, avant et arrière. Lancer des poignards sur des cibles mouvantes. Alec tirait à l'arc, perché sur une plateforme mouvante à environ cinq mètres, visant des cibles à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais, ils furent interrompus par le père de Clary. La jeune fille acheva son parcours d'un saut, se réceptionnant juste devant son géniteur. Une étincelle de fierté traversa son regard, sans que la rousse ne la remarque.  
"Jonathan à trouver des informations sur Lilith. Je veux tout le monde dans la bibliothèque dans un quart d'heure."  
Les trois adolescents se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre une douche, et se regroupèrent dans la grande salle autour du frère de Clary.

Simon rentra chez lui, tout de même un peu perturbé par les paroles de l'adulte. Sa mère étant partie travailler, et sa soeur dormant encore, il prit une longue douche, se lavant du sang animal qui maculait son corps et ses cheveux. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre, por changer ses vêtements, et jeta ceux qu'il portait cette nuit -pour ce qu'il en restait- avant d'aller se coucher. Mais son sommeil fut très vite troublé par sa mère qui l'appela sur son portable. Le jeune garçon attrapa son smartphone, et répondit d'une voix pâteuse.  
"_Simon !_ criait sa mère dans le combiné. _Il faut que tu emmène Rebecca à Chinatown dans la journée. Et prenez-vous à manger en même temps, je suis de garde cette nuit_."  
Le jeune se demanda si cela en valait la peine. Il alla donc cogner à la porte de la jeune fille qui devait encore dormir.  
Les deux enfants Lewis se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le quartier chinois.  
"Tu devrais aller te balader. J'en aurais pour un moment. Je te texte quand j'ai fini.  
- Ok, répondit le brun. Profitons-en, on mange chinois ce soir ? Maman m'a laisser de l'argent.  
- D'accord. Trouve un traiteur à emporter, qui livre ce serait bien."  
Sur ses mots, Rebecca abandonna le jeune garçon, qui alla errer dans au milieu des traiteurs et des marchants de porcelaine. Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa soeur l'appelle. Ils finirent par rentrer. Mais, la jeune fille l'arrêta.  
"Pourquoi on ne commanderait pas là ?" demanda-t-elle, pointant du doigt un traiteur. Simon fronça les sourcils, car ce n'était pas un traiteur qu'il voyait, mais un vieux commissariat décrépi. Il suivit tout de même sa soeur, et passa la porte.  
"Vraiment, Bec, je sais pas. Cet endroit ne m'a pas l'air top. Y'a toujours la pizzeria en bas de la maison...  
- Nan, j'ai pas envie d'une pizza," répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant du comptoir, que Simon voyait comme un bureau d'accueil. Un homme y était assis, et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.  
- Désolé, dit-il, mais on ne fait que des livraisons.  
- Mais on voudrait commander...  
- Oui, je vous écoute.  
- Luke est là ? En voyant les yeux de l'homme se plisser, Simon devina qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.  
- Luke... est à l'étage. Vous souhaitez le voir ?  
- Oui. Bec, rentre s'il te plait. Je viens de me rappeler que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Jace, et je dois lui acheter quelque chose."  
La jeune fille quitta la pièce après avoir commander à manger, en maugréant doucement. Puis, l'homme, Bart, emmena Simon dans les étages. Il y croisa nombre de monde, qui se tournait vers lui. Enfin, il arriva devant un bureau, où il toqua. Un 'Entrez' se fit entendre, et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Il s'y trouvait Luke, en compagnie d'une jeune fille, vêtue d'un débardeur représentant le symbole du groupe de rock AC/DC. Elle était blonde, et un tatouage représentant un scorpion ornait son épaule. Elle tourna vers lui un regard vers, et fronça les sourcils.  
"Je crois que tu vas devoir nous laisser, Lucy, dit alors la voix posée de Luke.  
- Bien. Tu y penseras ?  
- Non. Camille n'acceptera pas, c'est tout."  
La jeune fille -Lucy ?- quitta la salle, suivit de Bart.  
"Simon. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
- Je veux que vous prouviez ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin.  
- Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Je te propose quelque chose. Reste ici jusqu'à ce soir. Rencontre les autres membres de la meute. Tu pourras ensuite décider si tu me crois ou pas."  
Simon accepta le marché, et sortit du bureau, suivit par le loup-garou, afin de le présenter aux autres.

Clary rinça rapidement ses longs cheveux roux, et les essora avant de les monter sur l'arrière de son crâne avec une pince. Elle enfila un short en jean s'arrêtant mi-cuisses et un débardeur blanc, et sorti de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit la bibliothèque rapidement, et s'installa entre Izzy et sa mère. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, Jonathan pris la parole.  
"Bien. Il y a trois jours, après l'assassinat de la sorcière Victoria, j'ai commencer à faire des recherches sur Lilith. Son destin est expliqué dans l'Alphabet de Ben Sira, dans la Kabbale. Apparemment, elle aurait été créée par Dieu en même temps qu'Adam, et serait issue de la Terre elle-même, et donc l'égale d'Adam. Elle refuse, au nom de cette égalité, de se tenir sous lui pendant l'amour, ce qui provoque une dispute. Elle évoque donc le nom de l'Eternel, et des ailes lu pousse. Elle quitte ensuite l'Éden, et toutes les supplications des anges envoyés par Dieu n'y fond rien. Elle est donc celle qui dit non à la fois à la position que lui propose l'homme dans leur couple et à la tentative de réconciliation de Dieu lui ordonnant de se plier au désir de l'homme. Pour la punir, Dieu la maudit : elle ne pourra donner naissance qu'à des enfants mort-nés. Elle tente par la suite de se suicider. Elle acquiert ensuite le pouvoir de tuer les enfants des Hommes, jusqu'à la circoncision (8eme jours après la naissance pour les garçons, 20ème pour les filles).  
Toujours selon la tradition juive, Lilith pousse Satan, déguisé en serpent, à pervertir Ève en la possédant charnellement. De cette union, naît le premier être humain ombiliqué (doté d'un nombril contrairement à ses divers parents) : Caïn qui commet le premier meurtre sur Terre, en tuant Abel, son propre frère. Ainsi, Lilith, est quadruplement vengée : à travers l'homme trahi (Adam), à travers la mère bafouée et trompée (Ève), à travers l'enfant perverti devenu assassin (Caïn) et quatrièmement par l'enfant tué (Abel). Bien au-delà de la vengeance, Lilith peut jouir du « mal pour le mal ». Lilith surpasse rapidement les succubes, servantes attitrées de Lucifer, sans en être une elle-même. Elle y obtient vite le titre de « Première démone », la préférée de Lucifer. Mais, l'épouse de Lucifer, Grande maîtresse des servantes, n'a par contre aucune autorité sur les démons mâles (beaucoup plus nombreux) placés sous l'exclusive férule de son époux, fils de Satan. Une nouvelle fois, elle se venge en le trompant abondamment. Lui la trompe à son tour avec Ève.  
- Sait-on à quoi elle ressemble ? demanda Maryse, curieusement calme.  
- Oui. En opposition à "Ève la Claire", Lilith serait rousse, avait un teint foncé, avec des cheveux bruns, voir noirs. En tant que femme bafouée, elle représente la haine familiale et la dissension des couples. Et, elle est également très intelligente, il ne faut donc pas la sous-estimer."

Pendant que le reste des habitants de l'Institut discutaient de cette Démone Supérieur, Jace décida de sortir. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris ses parents, mais il la trouverait. Il voyait encore le corps de sa mère dans le salon de Magnus, et celui, déchiqueter, de son père, dans la chambre conjugale. Il quitta la pièce qui lui avait été allouée dans la cathédrale, et se mit à errer dans les rues. Il passa par Central Park, Madison Avenue, et, à la nuit tombée, il atterrissait dans les rues de Chinatown. Il passa devant un commissariat abandonné, et s'engageait dans Elizabeth Street lorsque qu'un poids lui tomba sur le dos. Sa tête s'écrasa par terre, et il fut sonné quelques instants. Il essayait de se relever, mais un coup l'atteignit en plein ventre, et il tomba dans les pommes.

Simon discutait avec Maia, une jeune lycanthrope, mais un immense bruit retentit dans la rue. Lucy, la blonde, arriva en courant. "Des vampires agressent quelqu'un dans la rue !"  
Immédiatement, tous les loups arrivèrent, et se précipitèrent à la suite de la jeune tatouée, Simon à leur suite. Et, lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, le jeune brun eu peur. Une silhouette au sol se faisait tabasser par cinq personnes. Une silhouette d'homme. Fine. Élancée. Jace.

**Voilà ! Et en plus, je suis à l'heure ! il est pas encore Minuit. Bref, une review peut-être ? **  
**Bisous, et à dans deux semaines.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me permet de mettre cette petite remarque, mes chers amis, au vu du nombre de reviews (une seule pour quatre chapitres) que j'ai eu sur cette fic. Cela ne me dérange pas d'écrire, car je le fais avant tout pour moi, mais je ne comprend pas. Les personnes semblent aimer cette fic. Nous (je vous compte dans le lot), avons cinq followers, trois favoris, que je remercie énormément, mais, si vous aimez, pourquoi ne pas nous (les auteurs) le dire ? Je le redit, j'écris pour moi. Mais, publication et écriture ne sont pas forcément lié. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster cette histoire, et j'avais très peur des potentiels retours négatifs. Vous voyez le problème ? Il n'y a AUCUN retour. Je préfèrerai même que les gens me disent "j'ai lu ta fic, mais je n'aime pas", où même poste un simple smiley, je ne vous demande pas de mettre un roman, mais, s'il vous plait, prenez le temps, il ne faut même pas deux minutes pour poster une review. Cela me démoralise, et même si je continuerai à l'écrire, j'ai peur de ne plus continuer a poster, car cette histoire prend du temps, je m'efforce, pour vous, de bien la structurer, j'ai relut les six livres que représente le canon, mais j'ai d'autre projets, des études en cours, et cela est triste de voir que je ne sais pas si ce travail, dont le but premier est de divertir, atteint les objectifs que je me suis fixée. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire à chaque fois, mais, s'il vous plait, commentez. Cela fait plaisir, m'encourage à être régulière, et j'aime parler à mes lecteurs, comme aux auteurs que je suis (du verbe suivre hein). Bref, merci d'avance. **  
**Luna**

Luke était très inquiet. Un enfant des Nephilims venait d'échouer dans son commissariat. Bien que Simon, son nouveau, le connaissait, il n'avait pas le droit de le garder. Les Accords étaient très clairs sur ce point, toutes Créatures Obscures trouvant un Chasseur d'Ombre blessé devait le ramener à l'Institut le plus proche. Le chef de meute passa voir Simon, qui se tenait au chevet de son ami.  
Le blond avait l'air mal en point. Il avait repris une respiration normale, mais ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Les vampires l'avaient mordus, mais il aurait qu'il boive leur sang, puis qu'il meurt pour devenir un Enfant de la Nuit, alors tout allait bien. Mais, le torse nu du jeune dévoilait les hématomes, et les quatre longues trainées parallèles qui marbrait sa poitrine, fruit d'un coup de griffe. Luke frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie, mais il devait appeler Jocelyn. Cet enfant était sous sa responsabilité. Il sortit de a chambre, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Lucy l'attendait.  
"Écoute, je n'ai pas le choix...  
- Luke... Je peux l'appeler si tu veux. Jocelyn et Valentin ne me connaissent pas, ils n'ont aucun grief contre moi...  
- L... Le loup garou attira la jeune fille contre lui, et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.  
- Oui ?  
- De toutes façons, Jocelyn cherchait à m'appeler. Mais tu pourras rester. Je te le promet."  
La blonde sourit, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer les lèvres de son compagnon. Elle savait que la Chasseuse d'Ombre resterait à jamais dans le coeur de celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle s'y était habituée. Le couple entra dans le bureau, et Luke attrapa le téléphone.

Jocelyn sursauta quand son portable vibra sur la table. En fait, il venait de la réveiller. Les trois derniers jours avaient été éprouvant, et elle s'était endormi au beau milieu de l'après midi. Elle attrapa l'appareil, et découvrit la personne qui essayait de la joindre. L'information mis un peu de temps à remonter à son cerveau encore perdu dans les limbes démoniaques du sommeil, mais elle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La trentenaire répondit fébrilement. "Allo ?"

Clary observait Jonathan.  
"Tu dois vraiment partir ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui ma belle. Mais, on se retrouvera vite.  
- Espérons que ce ne sera pas à Idris, parce que ça voudra dire que Hodges à réussi son coup..."  
Jonathan observa sa petite soeur, et lui sourit tendrement. Puis, il l'embrassa sur le front, et quitta la salle. Clary soupira, et sortit à la suite de son grand-frère. En retournant vers sa chambre, elle tomba sur sa mère.  
"Clarissa ! Tu tombes bien. Garroway, le chef de meute de Chinatown, viens de m'appeler. Jace est là bas.  
- Qu'est ce que Jace fout à Chinatown ?! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est fait agresser, et a été retrouvé par les enfants de la Lune. Je veux que tu ailles là-bas, et que tu le ramène.  
- Garroway ne me connait pas. Pourquoi toi tu n'y vas pas ?  
- Je ne peux pas, se contenta de répondre sa mère.  
- OK, je vais chercher Izzy alors..."  
La mère et la fille se séparèrent, et la plus jeune se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où elle était sûre de trouver sa Parabataï. En effet, la jeune fille était là, et semblait attristé. Mais, dès qu'elle entendit la porte claquer, elle repris son masque habituel. Clary fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, parfaitement au courant de la raison de la tristesse de sa meilleure amie. Son frère. Alors, la rousse sourit, et alla informer Isabelle de leur départ. La brune n'eut qu'une réaction.

"On invite Alec ?"  
- Non, répondit son amie. Juste toi et moi. Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on s'est pas retrouvées toutes seules toutes les deux.  
- Pas faux... Alors, allons-y !"

Les deux filles sortirent rapidement, tout en discutant.

"Ton père a demandé à Maman d'aller à Idris.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Tu connais Valentin, il ne nous dit jamais rien...  
- Je sais. J'ai même l'impression qu'il nous cache des choses...  
- Que sais-tu de ce Garroway ?  
- Rien.  
- Moi, je le connais. Clary regarda sa compagne, étonnée.  
- Il viens d'Idris, continua la brune, en tripotant son fouet d'electrum. Avant, il s'appelait Lucian Graymark.  
- Comme... Le parabataï de Père ?  
- Oui. Lucian s'est exilé à New-York juste après le mariage de tes parents. Un an plus tard, juste après la naissance de Joan, Hodges a attaqué. C'est là qu'il s'est fait mordre, durant un assaut. Apparemment, Valentin a beaucoup souffert. C'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas trop les Créatures Obscures.  
- Je comprend. Bon, souffla la plus petite, je crois qu'on est arrivées."

Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent le bâtiment miteux avec prudence, avant d'y entrer. Le loup garou qui tenait l'accueil les observa, et leur pointa du doigt une porte. Sans un bruit, les deux Chasseuses d'Ombres la passèrent. Derrière, elle grimpèrent un escalier, qui les mena au deuxième étage. Les loups les observaient. Pas hostiles, mais sans un mot. Une jeune femme les observa. Jeune, blonde, un tatouage de scorpion sur l'épaule et un débardeur ACDC mettant en valeur ses formes.

"Je pensais que Jocelyn allait venir elle-même, pas nous envoyer ses chiots.  
- Ma mère à de plus gros problèmes à régler que les imbécilités d'un ado, répliqua Clary. Un rire sonnant comme un aboiement résonna dans le couloir, et Clary sursauta, puis se retourna. Un homme plutôt grand, d'environ trente-cinq/trente-huit ans, aux yeux gris, l'observai, amusé.  
Tu es Clary je suppose. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère, lui dit-il. Et toi, tu dois être la fille Lightwood. Pas très étonnant, tu as la tenue de ta mère. De quels problèmes parles-tu ma jolie ?  
- Vous le sauriez si vous répondiez au téléphone, cracha Isabelle. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça. Où est Jace ?  
- Lucy ?  
- Pas de problèmes, répondit la blonde, avant de se tourner vers les filles. Par ici. Ton petit ami va bien ma biche."

Clary faillit lui balancer une réplique cinglante, mais elle se retint de justesse, pensant que se mettre à dos une meute de loups-garous était plutôt un mauvais plan. Elle se contenta de suivre la jeune louve, jusqu'à une pièce sombre. Et là, elle fut surprise de voir qui tenait compagnie à Jace.

"Simon !  
Le jeune homme se retourna en sursautant  
- Clary ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je peux te retourner la question...  
- Je suis comme eux. Un loup-garou, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogatif de la jeun fille. Et toi alors ?  
- Je suis...  
- Attend ! s'exclama Lucy. Simon, tu connais ces filles ?  
- Juste la rousse. On s'est parlé au lycée, à propos de Jace.  
- Quand je le cherchais, ajouta la Chasseuse d'Ombre à l'intention de Izzy, qui lui avait balancé un regard totalement lubrique.  
- Oui. Donc, tu es quoi ? La jeune femme soupira, et dit à Simon.  
- Je suis une Chasseuse d'Ombre. Si je cherchais Jace, c'est parce qu'il en est un aussi."

S'en suivit une discussion, qui expliqua à Simon ce qu'était les Chasseurs d'Ombres, et comment était devenu un lycanthrope. Enfin, une rune tracée sur le bras du malade plus tard, les trois quittèrent le poste. Lucy les raccompagna, puis remonta dans le bureau de Luke.

"Des choses plus importantes ?  
- Je ne sais pas L. Mais ça m'inquiète. Pourquoi ?  
- Elle n'est pas venue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir.  
- Non. Il y a autre chose, je le sens."

Lucy soupira, et contourna le bureau, pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, et les lampions de Chinatown allait bientôt illuminer le noir. La jeune femme se retourna, et passa ses mains autour du torse de Luke, posant sa joue contre sa nuque. Il restèrent ainsi longtemps. Mais ce moment fut brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas Jocelyn, mais Valentin. Luke jeta un regard vers sa compagne, et décrocha.

"Allo ? (...) Oui. (...). À l'Institut ? Mais Camille ne pourra pas... (...) Non, c'est un lieu sacré. (...) J'arrive."

Il se tourna vers la blonde, dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

"Il veut nous voir. Va chercher Simon, et envoie Bart chez les Vampires. Qu'il dise à Camille que nous avons tous rendez-vous à l'Institut."

Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence complet. Au vu de la rame de métro vide, Clary avait ordonné à Jace d'ôter son t-shirt, et lui dessinait des iratzs un peu partout sur le torse. Mais, une fois à l'Institut, la jeune rousse explosa.

"BON DIEU MAIS TU ES STUPIDE ?! ALLER DEHORS ALORS QU'IL Y A TOUT UN TAS DE DÉMONS QUI N'ATTENDENT QUE ÇA POUR TE DÉMOLIR ? QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS D'ALLER LÀ BAS SANS ENTRAINEMENT ? ET SI LES LOUPS NE T'AVAIT PAS TROUVER ?..."

Elle continua ainsi longtemps, jusqu'au moment où son père arriva.

"Clarissa, s'il te plait, dit-il amusé. C'est Maryse qui crie tout le temps, pas toi. Mais, comme tu es dans le hall de l'Institut, je vais te demander d'aller dans la bibliothèque, avec Isabelle. Quant à toi, annonça-t-il à Jace, dans ta chambre. À partir du moment où tu vis ici, tu es comme l'un de mes enfants. Alors, tu es sous ma responsabilité. Je passerai te voir plus tard."

Sur ces mots, le Chasseur d'Ombre sortit du hall, bientôt suivi par les trois adolescents. Clary retrouva sa mère, qui lui expliqua la situation : tous les représentants des Créatures Obscures allaient venir à l'Institut. Jocelyn donna ensuite de l'argent à sa fille, lui disant d'aller chez Taki's, puis en patrouille, avec Isabelle. Jace resterait dans sa chambre, et Alec était chez Magnus, mais il les rejoindrait, le sorcier se rendant à la réunion aussi.

Les deux filles allèrent se changer. Clary mit une robe blanche, moulante, qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux et les marques noires sur ses bras et ses jambes. Son faucon, Chris, volait autour d'elle dans le couloir, et elle se dépêcha de sortir. Une fois dehors, elle salua Magnus, proposa à Simon de les rejoindre, et sauta dans les bras d'une jeune fille, qui la serra fort contre elle. Accompagner du loup, de Sébastien Verlac, d'Izzy et d'Alec, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers Taki's.

Valentin appréhendait ce moment, même s'il ne l'aurait avouer pour rien au monde. Entouré de Maryse, Robert et Jocelyn, il attendait les Créatures Obscures. Le premier à arriver fut Magnus, vite suivit de Camille et Raphaël, les Vampires, et de deux chevaliers elfes. Enfin, celui qu'il redoutait, Luke. Il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'étaient les rides apparues sur son visage. Le loup-garou était accompagné d'un jeune homme, qui rejoins Clarissa et ses amis, et d'une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, accroché à son bras. La réunion commença.

"Bonsoir à tous, et merci d'être venu. Jocelyn parlait, elle avait toujours été la diplomate. Nous sommes ici pour parler d'un grand danger qui court sur nous tous. Hodges Starkweather est revenu. Et, il a réussi à invoquer Lillith."

La réunion était désormais terminée. Magnus, Camille, Raphaël et les elfes étaient partis. Lucy, la louve blanche, parlait au téléphone, et Luke l'attendait. Le moment était venu. Valentin expira doucement, la main de sa femme sur le bras. Jocelyn. Le seul vrai sujet de dispute entre lui et Luke. Il dégagea doucement son bras, et se dirigea vers le chef de meute. Le grand loup se tourna vers lui, curieux. Valentin, le grand héros de la guerre contre Hodges, expira. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'avait pas le contrôle des évènements. Il fit un pas en avant.  
"Bonjour, Lucian"

**Hyaaaaaa! Je vous fais le coup de la fin de salope ! Et ouais ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aime ! Alors, à dans 15 jours, ou bientôt par PM interposé !**  
**Luna.**


End file.
